villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wizards (Date A Live)
Wizards are minions that appear on the anime Date A Live. They are soldiers trained for combat and war using magical powers given by science, they serve the governments of many countries for military power to fight against Spirits. They are known for having bad aim and being unable to fulfill the orders of their leaders correctly. Despite their professional military education and perceived effectiveness in combating minor characters, they are not able to seriously injure or even hit the main protagonists, however they showed be very persistent and dangerous villains. History Wizards were originally created to serve the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries. They were created with the goal of creating the perfect soldier, with technological magic and weapons contemporane old Wizards no longer a simple military project and have become important parts in defense of humanity. The wizards were originally normal humans, after having undergone tests and experiments they had created magic for science within their bodies, they could use the Combat Realizer Unit with magical power and power intelecual mind, the spell's effects also give to the wizard a superhuman strength. After the Spacequake caused by the First Spirit, governments around the globe hid the fact that Spirits exist so that mankind did not panic. Wizards were created using ordinary soldiers mass for the creation of human beings who were strong enough to fight against spirits, the existence of Spirits and Wizards is unknown to mankind, they protect the people on the shadows do not know of their existence. Wizards get to attack with at least one or two squads. Each squadron counting about 10 wizards. Wizards try to outnumber the enemy in numbers, but this tactic failed frequently. Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Wizards The Wizards of DEM are considered the most powerful, trained and equipped to fight, they do not use heavy armor as wizards from the AST, they use simple equipment of a combat suit and a big firepower, they are more cruel and insensitive to all wizards in the world, some of them are just trained to be loyal fanatics and psychopaths who will blindly obey Isaac Wescott and Ellen Mathers orders without questioning them, if the wizards from the DEM fail in a mission they are rapidly killed by the act of failure, they are fearsome humans who will give their lives just to Wescott achieve his goals, they are trained to kill any living being, whether animal, human or spirit they will be made to exterminate anything that has life and that is on the Wescott way. Anti Spirit Team Wizards The Anti-Spirit Team is a special military unit within the JGSDF designed to suppress and eliminate spirits by killing them, although they have yet to do anything more than drive them due to their incompetence and weakness at the time of the fight. The public is not aware of this Special Forces Unit. Currently, it is shown that AST is done purely for women and for the most part teens, they are known for being one of the most useless and weak special team in the world. Special Sorcery Service Wizards The organization is based in London. So far in the series 5 members were already named. The three Hijackers, Ashley Sinclair, Leonora Sears and Cecille O'brien. Later on one of the world's top Wizards, Artemisia B. Ashcroft was revealed to be a member and also their ace member. She left them for DEM, hoping to bring world peace through the company's immense technology. Lastly, Minerva Liddell, another member, said to be second to Artemisia in SSS, also joined DEM Industries. Notable Wizards *'Ellen Mira Mathers' *'Origami Tobiichi' *'Jessica Bailey' *'Ashley Sinclair' *'Ryouko Kusakabe' *'Minerva Liddell' *'Artemisia B.Ashcroft' *'Mana Takamiya' *'Mikie Okamine' *'Kiriya' *'Mirie' *'Leonora Sears' *'Cecil O'Brien' *'Daisy' *'Karen Nora Mathers' *'Charllote Meyers' *'Kagaya' *'Kyouhei Kannazuki ' *'Izabell' *'Tomonora' *'Sakamoto' Gallery DEM Wizard 1.png|DEM Industries Wizards 640px-Anime dal 04.jpg|Anti Spirit Team Wizard Wizards Date A Live.jpg WizardsDas.png Trivia *Most of the wizards of AST are women. *Even most of the soldiers who use magical powers are women they are called Wizards and not Witches. *Most of the wizards of the DEM Industries are from the Europe and Germany. * As revealed in the end of Mana Mission short story, most (if not all) DEM Wizards operated like mercenaries, where they promised with big payment if they able to defeat a Spirit. Category:Date A Live villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Doujin Soft Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Military Villains Category:Magi-Tech Category:Gadgeteers Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Minion Category:Lawful Evil Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Laser-Users Category:Gunmen Category:Destroyers Category:Enforcer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Henchmen Category:Bombers Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Humans Category:Delusional Category:Extremists Category:Swordsmen Category:Knifemen Category:Warmonger Category:Crackers Category:Brutes Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Fascists Category:Movie Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Hatemongers Category:War Criminals Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Masked Villain Category:Child-Abusers Category:Xenophobes Category:Oppression Category:Book Villains Category:Teleporters Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Gyrokinetic Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Wizards Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Sorcerers Category:Sorceress Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Ferrokinetic Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Assassin